herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Sora is the wielder of the Keyblade and the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Sora is just a teenager that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless. He is voiced by Haley Joel Osment. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts Sora starts out as a young boy questioning his life. After many strange dreams, his best friend, Riku, suggests that they leave the Destiny Islands, to see what worlds are beyond. After completing the boat, strange shadows invade the island. With his friends no where in sight, Sora tries to fight off the mysterious beings, and finds out that his wooden sword does absolutely nothing to them. It is then when a strange weapon, the Keyblade appears in his hand, and he is able to beat the shadows. But after doing so he wakes up in a strange new world called Traverse Town. Upon wondering around he battles the mysterious creatures that attacked Destiny Islands. A mysterious Man appears and tells Sora the creatures would continue to come after him as long as he wields the Keyblade. The man asks to see the key-blade, but he refuses to give him the weapon and the two begin to fight. Whether the Man wins the fight and bring an unconscious Sora to his home. Sora meets a woman called Yuffie explains that the creatures who are called the heartless are attracted by Sora's key-blade and they separated him from him. The man known as Squall Leon Leonhart. Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories, Sora was lured into Castle Oblivion by a member of Organization XIII. The castle takes the effect of erasing his memories the farther up in the castle he goes. The worlds that he goes to aren't even real. It is all from his memories and what he knows of the people he has met. He has his friends with him the whole time but they all start losing their memories each time they beat a world. At the top of the castle Sora has to fight Marluxia. After doing so he has a choice to make. Whether to keep his real memories or to have his memories of castle oblivion. Sora chooses to keep his old memories and Namine starts the year long process of restoring his memories. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Sora is asleep during his year of sleep. He only appears as a playable character in the Mission Mode gameplay mode after unlocking him first. Kingdom Hearts 2 After a year-long sleep, Sora wakes up and finds himself inside a weird mansion in Twilight Town. Not knowing that he has been asleep for a year and finding himself taller then he used to be. He sets out to accomplish a goal he set previously, to find Riku and King Mickey. But when he starts his journey he finds himself in a town he has never been before. Upon going around the town Sora comes across Pure white creatures, Sora becomes too tired to continue to fight, but King. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Coming Soon) Kingdom Hearts 3 (Coming Soon when this Game Release) Powers and abilities Sora gains different abilities over the course of the games you can play as him. They can help you overcome different enemies. The explosion allows you to hit multiple enemies at once. He can use his keyblade in many different ways. As you complete more of the game, you obtain different keyblades you can use to fight enemies with. Trivia * Interestingly, Sora was never meant to wield a Keyblade. The one initially chosen was actually Riku, but since Riku jumped too quickly at the call, Sora ended up finding it instead. Terra chose Riku, but destiny chose Sora. They're both Chosen, but Destiny's Choice took precedence. Meanwhile, Aqua planned on choosing Sora, but decided against it after realizing that Terra had chosen Riku...unaware that she had already chosen Kairi by accident. Gallery Final form sora.jpg 84-Valor Form.png 338-SoraWisdom.png 339-KHCoM-Sora.jpg 362-KH Sora.jpg 373-Sora Valor Form.jpg 450-SoraIICG.jpg Sora (Battle) KH3D.png Sora Master Form.jpg SoraKH2.jpg Sora_KHIII.png Anti_Sora_by_OnigiriMonster.jpg|Anti-form Sora_(Scan)_KH3D.png Sora smile.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Empowered Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Evil exterminators Category:The Messiah Category:Teenagers Category:Paragon Category:Martyr Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pacifists Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators Category:Aquatic Category:Hybrids Category:Super Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Guardians Category:Telekinetics Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:Remorseful Category:Male Damsels Category:Titular Category:The Icon Category:Advocates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:Independent Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Orphans Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Aristocrats Category:Rivals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hope Bringer Category:Right-Hand Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Inspiring Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Honorable Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Supporters Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Related to Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Military Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Forgivers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Collector of Powers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Male Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Knights Category:Athletic Category:Bond Creator Category:Tragic Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Master Combatants Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Successors Category:Dreamers Category:Straight man Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Casanova Category:Transformed Category:Famous Category:The Hero